Astro & Cora Pt 4
by aclovesyou
Summary: Stone is back, and he's doing the dirty work himself this time. Will Astro reject Cora when he finds out she helped trap him?


. When Orrin dropped Astro off (he had been persuaded that Astro could fly Cora home.) he was excited to see Cora.

And yet, it seemed, that Cora wasn't so excited to see him. It looked as if she had just got out of bed, her hair all ruffled and her mouth turned in a sleepy lopsided frown. (he didn't find this any less attractive, but then again, Astro wasn't very judgmental.) When he looked at her, she averted his gaze.

"Hello!" he finally said after an awkward silence.

"Hi." Cora mumbled.

"Are you ready to go?"

Big mistake.

"No, no I'm not ready to go. Astro couldn't you read my emotions? Don't you know what I'm trying to tell you?" she looked imploringly at Astro.

Astro didn't understand. It was like two messages in one: Yes, I want to leave. No, I don't, _really. _"Well… uh, we can just sit here then." he offered, sitting down on her front step.

Cora didn't even sit next to him. She just dug her face deeper into the side of her house and stayed like that. Breathing very, very slowly.

Astro would like to say that he totally understood this behavior just because he could understand body language pretty well. But this threw him off. She didn't seem angry or sad. More like a combination. But what about? Yesterday had been fine.

Minutes ticked by. Cora finally turned around, her eyes red, and glanced up at a city clock. _Bong._

"One O'clock." Astro said firmly, "Cora if you just want to stay at your house, that's fine, but I've got to -" he got up. He was pushed back down.

"Well, well, well, what do we have here? Bring them inside." Stone jerked his head and four police men came up from behind Cora. Police man 1 grabbed her around the neck, and police man 2 put a gun to her chin. She tried to push it away but Astro could see the guy was much, much stronger than she would ever be. Further more, he was really, really, really, really, shocked.

"Don't try and fly away or overpower us, Astro, it would be bad for Cora. The minute you make a hostile move I'll have them blow her brains out. Which would be a pity. She really is a pretty girl." Stone said while pushing them back inside the house.

"Why are you here?" Astro gasped.

"Because I am!" Stone barked, as if he had heard that a lot. "I don't want any trouble from you two. We are going to a place safer to talk. But let me lay down some rules for you, because you will be in an ordinary truck during the trip. A very tempting escape for Astro, I'm sure. First of all, if you AND you" he pointed towards Cora, but never left Astro's gaze, "are not in that truck when we arrive at our destination, Cora's parents will die. So will Tenma. With Tenma, I will be very, very creative."

Astro flinched.

"Have we got that clear? No escaping."

Cora kicked him in the shin.

"Stop that!" he yelped, then he turned to Astro and said seductively "don't be selfish about your own good. Think about your parents. Ha, that's more than I can say." Stone grabbed Astro around the wrist and slapped him hard.

Astro's face screwed up, but he didn't cry out. "You got that?" Stone said again, shaking him hard.

"Stop it!" Cora choked. "Your hurting him!"

"He's just a robot!" Stone cried murderously. "He can pummel through rocks. Astro can't be hurt!"

Astro didn't want to admit that when Tenma had built him, he had built him to endure things that no human could endure without pain or fatigue. Tenma had forgotten to make it so a slap, or a punch, from a _human _would be painless. The sad fact? It sort-of was. Even if it was a dulled pain.

Another hard slap brought Astro out of his thoughts. This time he did cry out. Then Stone allowed him to drop onto the floor. "Get these two in the truck."

The minute the police released their grip from Cora, she ran to Astro. Astro saw her coming, but waved her off, getting up. "You led them here, didn't you?" he finally said. Shaking with disbelief.

Cora hung her head, "They were going to kill my parents. Astro I didn't know-"

"I know, I know," Astro whispered, rubbing his cheek.

Stone turn back from the door, "You imbeciles! Get that girl!"

Cora was taken again and Astro was led out by Stone. It was so tempting for him to just power up and fly, but he couldn't leave Cora. That gun was looking murderous.

Astro and Cora were thrown into a truck, with a final warning about Tenma and Cora's parents. As if to lay more of a load onto their backs, Stone managed to throw Elefun in the "death if you escape" list.

Cora lay in one corner, half crying half punching a wall. "I can't believe this!" she cried in rage.

Then she felt Astro's cool hand on her shoulder, "Cora," he said, his deep brown eyes looking into hers, "just stop. Let's just sit down."

"You're giving up?" Cora gasped. She couldn't imagine that.

"No, but it's a dead end trying to do anything. If we escape I'm certain Stone will do exactly what he says. I could sense total truth come from him."

Cora hung her head. She slumped to the floor, Astro following suite. He put a hand around her back. "It's alright, I wont' let them hurt you. I'll do whatever they say just as long as they don't hurt you."

"No! Metro City is more important than me. Don't think like that!" Cora begged.

Astro cocked his head. As if he couldn't understand that. "But Cora…"

"No. We'll find a way out. I don't think we have to admit defeat yet."

Astro just nodded. Cora pressed her forehead against his chest. It was cold. Astro stood there limp for a moment. She had to smile at his insecurity. Then he slowly, ever so slowly, pressed his cool forehead against her hot one.

Cora began to feel very relaxed. So relaxed that she began to smile again and close her eyes. Before she knew it, she had fallen asleep.

Why? The last thing she thought was (and it was a long thought), "Of all Astro's human like qualities, he doesn't warm up. He always stays room-temperature. And now he's channeling his coldness and the last bit of the peace he has into me. How thoughtful."


End file.
